


megan lloyd got hit by a bus and died

by gaypetersimmonds



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Gen, Implied Lesbian Sister Chantelle, Matt coming out as trans, Trans Matt Lloyd, Trans Sister Chantelle, matt has a crush on ivy, sister chantelle helping trans kids is what we all deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: matthew lloyd wasn’t a man’s man.he didn’t play any sports, he didn’t have a girlfriend (yet), and there was the small matter of the entire world thinking he was a girl.





	megan lloyd got hit by a bus and died

Matthew Lloyd wasn’t a Man’s Man.

He didn’t play any sports, he didn’t have a girlfriend (yet), and there was the small matter of the entire world thinking he was a girl.

So, he did what any fourteen-year-old guy would do, and booked an appointment at the hairdresser’s.

“So, Megan,” the woman - Paulette Something-Or-Other - said, “why are you cutting your hair? Big break up? New school?”

“Just, um…” his voice came out inhumanly high, like a chipmunk’s. “Just wanted a change, really.”

“Are you sure it isn’t about something else?”

I’m a guy, Matt thought, but he just started into his reflection - with its too chubby cheeks and too wide lips and too soft jawline - and didn’t say anything.

The next step was a scary one - speaking to Sister Chantelle.

It was widely known throughout the school that Sister Chantelle was a trans woman, and everyone knew that if they even thought something transphobic, Sister Chantelle would be whizzing you off to detention faster than you could say “trap”.

Matt cautiously knocked at her door the day after he got his haircut - Ivy told him he looked like Emma Watson when her hair was short, and his heart nearly beat out of his chest.

“Come in!” Sister Chantelle’s warm voice said and Matt manipulated his feet into walking into her office and stand in front of her desk.

“Megan! Love the new hair, very chic!”

Matt smiled nervously and the words he had scripted jumbled around in his head.

“Um, Sister, I would advice like some. I mean…” he breathed deeply and closed his eyes. “I. Would. Like. Some. Advice.”

“About what?”

“Uh… boy.”

“Ah, you like a boy. I’ve never been there myself, but I can-”

“No!” Matt said quickly. “Me boy! Boy being… myself. I am boy. Boy is me.”

Sister Chantelle’s mouth dropped open for a second, but she quickly smiled, stood, and gave Matt a hug.

Matt was hit with a wave of emotions - joy, sadness, confusion, and a pit in his stomach as the thought of what his own mother would do crept into his mind.

Before he knew it, tears were pricking at his eyes.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Sister Chantelle said. “I know it’s scary, but there is nothing to be afraid of. If anyone says anything to you, send them to me.”

Matt smiled shakily through the tears.

“Thank you, Sister,” he said.

“So, do you have a name?”

“Uh… Matthew.”

“That is a very nice name, Matthew!”

Matt felt his heart grow ten sizes at the mention of his name.

“I have some binders here in my desk, would you like one?”

“Uh, I don’t see what a binder’s going to do in this situation?”

“No, Matt, I mean a chest binder. For your… you know.”

Matt looked down at his baggy hoodie and thought about what lay underneath.

“Yeah,” he said. “I would love one.”

The third and final part of the plan was telling his friends - Ivy, Lucas, Tanya, Peter, Nadia and Jason.

He decided to do it one night when they were hanging out in Tanya’s room - which was the biggest and her roommate Diane was always off studying somewhere.

“Hey, uh, hey guys?” he said, focusing on making his voice sound as Not Female as possible. “Can I tell you something? Something serious?”

“Shit, what is it, Meg?” Lucas asked, making Matt’s heart shrink a size.

“Um… you guys know Sister Chantelle?”

“Never heard of her,” Nadia deadpanned.

“Shut up, Nadia,” Ivy said. “Yeah, why?”

“You guys know how she’s… uh… trans?”

Matt looked at his lap, avoiding all eye contact, as the room was filled with a thick, heavy silence.

“Well, uh… me too.”

He looked up to see six shocked faces.

“I’m, uh… I’m a guy.”

No one said anything, they just stared at him.

“Well, that explains the haircut,” Nadia said.

Matt laughed nervously, and ran a hand through his amazingly short hair.

“I think it’s cool,” Peter said. “Um, do you want us to call you something else?”

“Matthew. Or Matt. I don’t really care.”

“Okay, Matty,” Lucas said, grinning.

Matt groaned and Lucas laughed.

“I’m kidding, it’s cool, dude.”

Matt smiled.

He was a dude. 

“I think Matt’s a very nice name,” Ivy said, smiling radiantly at him.

“Th-thanks, Ivy,” he said, trying to hide his red face.

“Yeah, it’s cool,” Jason said casually, as if Matt had just told him that he preferred ketchup on his fries instead of the fact that he was a guy.

“Uh, what should we do if someone calls you Megan?” Tanya asked.

“Oh… I did not think about that.”

“Just say she died,” Lucas said, laughing. “’Megan Lloyd can’t come to confession, she got hit by the bus!’”

Matt laughed, which encouraged everyone else to laugh.

He was Matthew Lloyd, and nothing could change that - not his parents, not the teachers, not even God himself.

He was a man, and a very cool man at that.

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a headcanon of mine that matt lloyd and megan lloyd were the same person
> 
> https://gayjasonmcconnell.tumblr.com/post/170306097332/what-if-megan-lloyd-isnt-matts-twin-sister-but


End file.
